


You Can't Have What's Mine

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Possessive Crowley, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: Crowley doesn't like people flirting with his husband.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	You Can't Have What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing no great expectations :) First Good Omens fanfic I've written.

Time was a fickle thing. One would think that after 6000 years of looking at the same face you would get used to it, but Crowley didn’t think he would ever tire of gazing at Aziraphale. The Angel looked positively ethereal as he flitted about the bookshop, the late afternoon sunlight casting a halo like glow around his figure. Crowley himself was enjoying, as he often did, the sunning rock that his husband had set up in the shop. While the demon was not actually coldblooded, it still felt nice to lay as a snake in the sunlight. Aziraphale was rearranging a few of his prized books, grumbling something about pesky customers, and how they didn’t understand how things were supposed to go. 

Crowley thought back on the last five years. After the “Apocawasn’t” and he and Aziraphale’s last act of defiance, they had come back to the bookshop. After drinking solidly through the special bottles of red from 1921 as a “Thank god we’re not dead”, Crowley had confessed everything. He told his angel how he had loved him since Eden and to his great surprise Azriaphale had felt the same as well. Crowley would always remember that as one of the greatest days of his life as he and the angel had sobered up and shared their first time right there on the couch of the bookshop. Months later Crowley had gotten down on one knee while at dinner at the Ritz and asked Aziraphale whether they would be on their own side for all of eternity. They wanted a traditional human wedding, silly as that was. It was a kind of ultimate “fuck you” to hevean and hell to get married. To promise themselves to each other forever in front of God and everyone. As they were not smitted on the spot, they both assumed that God must approve.

After everything they had been through they were simply enjoying the quiet life. The bookshop had become their primary residence, but Crowley still owned his flat. It was nice to have more than one place that they could call their own, and Crowley really didn’t want to move his plants.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Crowley looked back up at his Angel. Adorable. The bell above the shop rang and in walked a young man, early thirties, attractive with a kind looking face. Aziraphale smiled and stuck up a conversation with the newcomer, discussing whatever book it was he needed. Crowley was only half paying attention until he saw the man, Martin, he vaguely remembered the man introduced himself as, stroke the back of Aziraphale’s hand. The one with his ring he might add. 

A feeling of extreme annoyance crept up Crowley’s spine. He could understand why the man wanted his angel, he was an angel. His loving and wholesome aura naturally drew people to him, the same way Crowley’s sinful, dangerous one did. But what he couldn’t understand was how the man, knowing full well that Azriphale was married, was still pursuing him. 

Crowley didn’t feel jealousy the way any insecure man did. He was not worried that his love would stray. Crowley knew it was he and the principality for keeps. They had spent countless nights worshipping each other’s bodies the way some people worship God herself. Azriphale had uttered declarations of love for him stronger than all of Shakespeare’s sonnets combined. And Crowley, he loved his angel more than the stars he had built in the beginning. Crowley’s jealousy was more akin to possessiveness. How dare this man touch what was his. His love, his angel, his very soul. 

Aziraphale himself looked flustered and uncomfortable with the attention. Eyes constantly flicking over to where Crowley lay and the demon knew it was time to go rescue his husband. He silently slithered off his perch and slid behind a bookshelf to transform back into him human form. He crept up quickly behind his husband and encircled his waist with his arms. Obviously sensing Crowley’s presence Aziraphale’s body sagged, tension releasing as he melted into Crowley’s embrace. 

“Oh hello dear!” Aziraphale smiled beautifically up at his husband. 

“Hey there angel” Crowley purred, before looking up a Martin. “What’s going on here?”

Martin looked embarrassed and looked down sheepishly before saying, “Well Mr. Fell here was just helping me find a book.”

“Mhm.” Crowley hummed, “Yeah I saw.” 

He turned his face to look back at Aziraphale before continuing, “Why don’t you go make us some coco Zira, we’ll close shop early if it’s all the same to you, there’s a doll.” He punctuated his sentence with a little nip to his husbands earlobe. 

Aziraphale blushed and stammered, “But Martin-“ 

“It’s okay Angel” Crowley cut him off, “I’m sure I’ll be able to answer this nice man’s further inquiries.” 

Crowley briefly tightened his hold, fingers digging into Aziraphale’s sides, before the angel smiled loving up at him and scampering off to the back room.

Once the angel was gone Crowley turned back to Martin and simply raised an eyebrow at him. 

At once the man started stammering apologies, and Crowley raised a hand to cut him off.

“I don’t appreciate people touching my husband. I really don’t appreciate people touching my husband knowing he’s married. Maybe you’re just young and stupid, so I’ll teach you a little something about commitment. When you marry someone you make vows. You promise yourself to each other for all of eternity. Maybe you’ve met some people who have disrespected those vows but I’ll make something very clear to you. Aziraphale is spoken for.” 

“Understood” Martin said. Crowley raised his eyebrow again expectantly.

“Understood… sir.”

Crowley smiled smugly before tapping into his demonic magic. “Now. You will leave this place and not come back. You will forget this entire encounter.” 

Martin nodded, and walked in a trance-like state out of the store.

Crowley metaphorically dusted his hands and crept off to the back room. Aziraphale was bustling around making the hot chocolate, a smiled smile on his face. 

“He’s gone, sugar.” Crowley said, leaning against the door frame.

Aziraphale looked up at him looking a dash concerned, “Oh I do hope you didn’t do anything too terrible to him. Just a kid really.”

“Calm down angel. I just made your lack of availability painfully clear. And then sent him away unharmed. He won’t be coming back.” 

“That’s okay then” Aziraphale smiled and walked over to his husband and kissed him softly. When he pulled away, he brushed their noses together before saying. “My hero.”

“Anything for you Zira.” 

“I love people.” Aziraphale sighed, “But I don’t get them sometimes. They invented the concept of marriage and then refuse to respect it.”

“Ah well.” Crowley shrugged, “To err is human i suppose. But I don't blame them angel. There’s just something about you that would make anyone fall in love.”

“Hmmm.” The angel hummed, “Well too bad none of them will ever have me.”

“Damn right.” Crowley smirked before diving back in to kiss his angel. The coco would soon grow cold and forgotten on the counter.


End file.
